The proposed research is designed to examine issues of Afro-American psychological functioning and social structure in the context of recent socio-behavioral theories on the consequences of imbalanced sex ratios. The question evolves from the pronounced shortage of Afro-American males relative to females, partiicularly in large metropolitan areas. Some theorists argue that low sex ratios have historically been associated with distinctive social patterns including, disproportionate numbers of female-headed households, increased births out-of-wedlock, and a high divorce rate. While low Black sex ratios been cited as problematic by a number of scholars and social commentators over the last forty years, empirical analysis of their impact on individual and familial psychological functioning has been non-existent. The proposed study will utilize two forms of data to examine these issues; (1) 1980 Census data on household structure for the Los Angles County Afro-American population and (2) a general survey of a representative sample of 1200 Afro-American households in Los Angeles County. Specifically, this study will examine the following question relative to the Black Los Angeles population: 1. What are the relatioships among actual sex ratio, perceived sex ratio imbalance, psychological functioning, marital/familiar expections and values, and male-female relationship formation, maintenance, and dissolution?